Megan: The Demon Sebastian fell in love with
by Mkskitty
Summary: A new maid has come to work at the Phantomhive Manor. Megan; A cat demon who came to the Manor to earn her way in the world. She meets a lot of the characters from the Anime Black Butler, including Sebastian. As she goes through the story, Sebastian comes to love her. But Grell isn't about to let that happen. He'll try to kill her, but Megan wont go down without a fight.


**WARNING: There are spelling errors. Im terrible at spelling. Sorry :)**

**A/N: I would like to thank my sister for writing this with me. I could not have done it wothout her. My sister came up with the main character, Megan the demon cat. When I introduced Black Butler to my sister, she thaught Sebastian could use a partner. When she started writing, I loved what she had put together. We added some of my ideas into it thus this story was born. **

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji! **

**Please leave a review so she can know what a great job she did. **

The Demon Sebastian fell in love with

_Chapter 1_

The carriage bumped as it went across the road. I looked out the window to see the Phatomhive Manor. Standing in front of the doors to the manor were two figures. A young boy about twelve who wore an eye patch. The other was a tall handsome man in black. "It looks like I won't be the only demon here." I muttered to myself. The carriage stopped and the butler came and opened the door. Sebastian opened the door too the carriage. He gave a very small gasp. Out came a woman wearing a dark blue dress. She had short brown hair and bright green eyes. From her sent he could tell she was a cat demon. "Welcome, I am the earl Phatomhive Ceil." The boy said. "This is Sebastian, my butler." "Thank you, it is an honor to meet you both." I came to work at the manor as a new maid. It looked like I would be quite welcome here. A cat then walks up to me and brushes against my legs. It was so cute I just had to pick it up. The cat meowed as I stroked its fur Then Sebastian walks over to me and looks at the cat then at me and said "what wonderful creatures cats are." he looks at me and said what a beautiful face. I look at him and Sebastian is looking at me the way he looks at cats. Then a strange character comes up. I was told his name was Grell Sutcliff, a Death God. Grell gets all mad that I am talking with Sebastian and runs at me with a chain saw. I moved really fast and grabbed the thing and then I am on the ground Grell is trying to cut me and I am holding up away from me. Then I get all powerful and start to get up and then Sebastian comes in and nocks Grell away and Grell says all sad like But why Sabby! You're my lover! How could you betray me? And Sebastian has the look when Grell grosses him out so I get up and go in and to my chores. So I am going to clean a room and Sebastian comes in and starts to clean a few paces away from me.

I am a cat demon and I hear Grell coming and I get out of the way just as he crashes into the wall. Grell looks at me and asks are you a sexy man dressed as a girl? I look at him and say yes I am a girl then I go out and I hear some hitting and I just keep walking. Then after dinner I go to my room and go to sleep the Grell comes in through the window and I am in rock mode. Grell gets his chain saw out and is about to cut me. He only cut my chest a little and I wake up smack him and yell for help. Sebastian comes in really fast and Grell got really dumb and said happily SABBY! Then Sebastian grabbed Grell by the back of his coat and kicked him out the door. I was trying to get some bandages and my head feels light. Sebastian ran over and caught me and picked me up and cleaned up the mess and put me down on the bed. When I wake up I hear Grell yelling through the door your not still helping her are you! I feel so betrayed! I see Sebastian put a cloth on my head and he is looking at the door then looked at me and asked if was feeling better. I said yes and tried to get up and I would have hit my head if he didn't catch me the Grell busted in and saw that and starts yelling at me. You you you, demon! You have crushed me and my Sabby's love! I look at him and say, "I am a demon, a cat demon to tell the truth. Then Sebastian smiles at me and helps me out. So I am out in the garden weeding and for once Grell is not attacking but thanks to my cat ears I know he was there. Sadly. What I thought was him was Finni because he thought I was hot. So Grell tied me up and cared me away. He must have forgot I was part cat and used weak rope. I got out and tied him to a tree and told him to leave me alone or I would claw his sorry ass. Grell looks at me at said if you were a man, I would have your children. Grell cuts the rope with the saw (I don't know where he puts it) then I hear Grell say to Sebastian That demon cat tied me to a tree! Sebastian says to Grell and looks my way "A demon cat. I love cats." So then I am still working and Grell comes over and asks me what did you do? Do what? Was what I said? Grell looked at me and said angrily don't give me that! How did you get Sabby to like you? I shrugged and got up to take a brake for lunch.

I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat and Sebastian comes in and gives me one of his awesome foods. I sat down to eat and Grell was outside and was trying to spy on me and was doing a bad job. His but was in the air when he tried to hide from me. Then I was at the pond and I was looking at it because it was pretty. Grell comes out from nowhere and some how tied a heavy rock to my foot and pushed me. I go in and the pond was deeper than I thought. So Grell was dancing all happy that would die and Sebastian comes out looks at Grell then at the bubbles from the water. The last of air came out of me and I see Sebastian jump in and swimming at me and he had demon eyes! He breaks the chain and pulls me out and I have a lot of water in my lungs. My eyes were slowly coming so I could see and guess what I saw. Sebastian gave me the " kiss of life!" Grell got all upset and Sebastian gives me demon eyes and I do the same. Grell yelled at me I would have my revenge and Sabby! Then he ran off. It was about wintertime and it started snowing I went inside to wash up. I was getting into the nightdress when a hand came out from behind me and grabbed my mouth with a sweet smelling cloth. I blacked out. When I woke up I was tied to a tree with chains and I saw Grell looking at me.

_Chapter 2_

He was sitting a few paces in front of me. "GRELL!" I yelled Grell smiled at me and said gleefully " I wonder if a cat really has nine lives. Grell walked off and left me in the snow to freeze. " GRELL! GRELl! Untie me!" I yelled at him. I could already not feel my toes. I would have done better if I weren't in my nightdress. The freezing was up to my chest. Then I saw Grell coming back. And he had his Chain saw. " Grell, Grell... GRELL N-" was all I could saw before his reaper sigh cut through me. " I won't even bother to look at your records." Grell said as he walk away " D...Damn you Grell." Then my eyes went dark. Sebastian knocked at my door. "Come in!" Said a voice from the other side. S opened the door and Grell in a girl's nightdress ran at him and said "Sebastian! Kiss me darling!" S moved and G gave a big kiss to the door. " Grell, where is Megan." Sebastian asked in a cold do you torched our love!" Grell cried. " Grell." Sebastian said with demon eyes. "O' Bassie! You've got me all excited now! Shall we play!" Grell cried with glee. Sebastian didn't answer "Bassie! I could never lie to you. I tied the wench to a tree and cut her, but I didn't look at her records they were most likely boring... unlike yours, you still haven't shown me those JUICEY ones." Grell cried with glee. Sebastian's eyes flashed with fear for a seconded then he raced to the window but Grell caught his arm and said in a sexy voice, "Sebby darling, were not finished yet."

SMACK Sebastian hit Grell in the face. " Bassie wait! Where are you going! Don't leave me!" Grell cried as Sebastian jumped out the window. My eyes were starting to blur when I saw Sebastian running towards me. " What... that's not ... Sebastian... I must... be." Then I black out again. S ran at the bloody red snow. He knelt down next to my bleeding, broken, body. " I think the snow looks much prettier in that color." Grell said with a grin. Sebastian smacked him away again and Grell got a mouth full of snow. " Such a cruel thing to do to a lady." Grell cried at Sebastian. " Correct." Sebastian said as he broke the bloody chains and picked up my limp body. "What! You choose her over me! And I look a thousand times better! Just look at my gorgeous red hair!" Grell cried with agony. " WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL THAT BONEY CAT!?" Grell shrieked. " A wounded kitten is more beautiful then a tiger." Sebastian said as he held my wounded body. Sebastian took me into my room and cleaned all the blood and laid me into the warm soft bed. Then Grell ran in naked and cried with glee. "Sebastian I know you can't resist me know!" S shoved G out the door and locked it. "O' Bassie! Our love cannot be locked away I will return. Grell walked down the hallway and he found Ceil and said to him in a sexy voice " Ceil, I know you can't resist." "SABASHTION!" Ceil yelled as Grell chased him. Sebastian got Grell out of the mansion and said to his master. " Forgive my lord." Sebastian walked up the hall when he heard a scream.

Sebastian ran into my room to see Grell holding me down with one hand and holding a knife over my chest. Grell said as he held the knife up " This time I will stab her nine times! One for each of her nine kitty lives." Sebastian got his demon eyes and took a step towards Grell. " Don't worry Bassie, I kill her quickly so you and I can spend more time together." Sebastian went into demon mode and grabbed me away from Grell just as the knife went down. Sebastian jumped out the window with me in his arms, Grell right behind him with his Chain saw. S put me down to block one if Grell's hits. Sebastian moved as the blade went to strike. Then a black cat the size of a Shire horse leaped out and knocked Grell away. Grell hit the tree and fell with a thud. The cat transformed into a girl with short brown hair and green eyes, Megan. Sebastian ran to me and held my head. " S-Sebastian." I whispered. Sebastian moved the hair from my face and smiled. I reached up and touched his ripped shirt. "O' dear, your cloths are ripped and shredded." We both smiled. Then out came a female death god, Michelle. "Hello demons Sebastian and Megan." Michelle said as she walked of to Grell. "Mr Sutclif the dispatch society's manger has asked me to take you back and take your death sigh." Michelle said as she grabbed the chain saw and Grell's hair. " It's not fair! Why is Will being so mean!" Grell cried. My wounds had reopened and it takes a lot of energy to transform. I tried to stand up then almost fell down but Sebastian caught me and carried me.

_Chapter 3_

A YEAR LATER...It had been a year since Michelle took Grell away. Also on that day Sebastian and I got married. I know had a child inside my belly and Sebastian is more protective of me. I have not seen Grell but I know he is here but when he gets close I hear a yell and he goes running. It has been 9 months and I will be a mother soon. But the birth of Maria didn't happen that way. I was weeding the garden about the child and thinking about what would happen if Grell Sutcliff found out Sebastian and I were married and I would soon have his child. Well I got my answer when Grell came up behind me. " So it's true!" Grell said angrily. He grabbed me and ran. I could hear Sebastian coming after me. Grell cut down a lot of trees and blocked his path. Grell took me deep into the woods till he came to what looked like a shack. He pushed me inside. I herd Grell run off and then I felt something. (Many painful hours later) I held the little baby in my arms. Tears fell from my arms. She had my hair and Sebastian's eyes. Then Grell came in and stared at the child in my arms. " That child should have been mine and Bassie's." Grell said. Then he backed out of the hut smiling. That's when the door went up in flames. Grell was burning the hut. I could feel the heat of the flames. " Sebastian!" I cried. Sebastian was running through the dark woods. Then he saw a bright light and shrieking. He ran faster and came to the flaming hut. There was crying coming from the inside. The smoke was in my lungs. I used the only rag to cover the baby's face. I saw some one come in. I felt strong arms around me and I was lifted up and finally the smoke got to me and I every thing went dark. I woke up covered in bandages and I looked up to see Sebastian holding the little baby in his arms. " Sebastian." I whispered. He turned and walked over to me. He gave me the baby and smiled. The baby looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. Sebastian kissed me softly and I had tears of joy in my eyes.

rrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggg The bell for work at the dispatch rang. Michelle sat down to do the morning paper work and see who was on the death list. "Let's see, Bob Morley. Max Verdun. James Coderson" Michelle read. She looked at the bottom of the list and gasped." The poor thing." At the bottom of the list were the words " Maria Michells" Grell had gone a little bit crazy when he herd the news about Megan, Sebastian, and Maria. Even though he hated paper work Grell went and looked up demons. In the book he found he read that demons at a young age are defenseless. So he went to the house and found baby Maria. He raised his knife and ended her short life. When I found Maria she was dead. I screamed. In a flash Sebastian was there. We wrapped her body in a blanket and went to the undertaker. As soon as we walked in I herd. " Eh...eh...eh." The undertaker came out of the shadows with a small coffin. I placed some roses on Maria's grave. "Do you want to join your daughter?" A voice asked behind me. My eyes went demon and I transformed and attacked Grell. Grell backed up then pulled out his chain saw and ran at me. I hit him away easily and placed a huge paw on his chest. I opened my jaws to reveal two sharp fangs. Then I felt my side being cut. I must not have taken away his weapon. I went down to bite only to hit dirt. I looked up and saw Michelle dragging Grell away. Blood was rushing out of my side. I transformed back and everything went dark. Sebastian came out into the gardens and found my body in a pool of blood. " O' dear, I better clean her up." Sebastian said as he picked me up.

AT THE DISPATCH "Grell why am I always saving your ass." Michelle said as she pulled Grell inside. " I could have taken her!" Grell cried. Michelle pulled him harder and said. "Ya right, that was a huge demon cat." Sebastian looked at me with a worried look. It had been the longest time I had never woken up. My breathing would slow down every so often. And my skin was ice cold. The gash in my side caused me to loose a lot of blood, maybe too much blood. IN MY DREAMS Darkness everywhere, I saw the dead bodies of my loved ones, Sebastian, Maria, the list went on." do you wish to join your daughter?" Grell's voice echoed around me. Sebastian. I whispered. I felt warm just then. I didn't know why. Then a beam of light formed. In it was Sebastian. He started to walk forward and the light went everywhere. I saw I was lying in a pool of blood. " Goodness gracious. Red does not look good on you." Sebastian said as he picked me up from the pool. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I saw Sebastian looking at me. His hand held mine tightly. " Are you ok?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. I walked down the hall with Sebastian at my side.

_Chapter 4_

" Common ya stupid thing work!" some one yelled in the kitchen. Sebastian pushed me back to the floor and covered me with his body. There was a loud bang and some fire. " Your not hurt are you?" Sebastian asked as he sat up. I shook my head no. " Oops... I was most burnt the food." Bard said as he came out covered in ash. " It is burnt!" May-Rin said looking no better. " Sorry Sebastian I... who is that?!" Bard asked when he saw me. Sebastian helped me to me feet and said " This is Megan Michaelis." " Michaelis... isn't that your name Sebastian?" Bard asked still looking at me. " Is she your sister?" May-Rin asked. " No, she is my spouse." Sebastian said. " Spouse?!" Bard and May- Rin said together. I nodded. "Sebastian, can we go outside?" I asked. We walked out into the shade of the trees. Sebastian set me down by an oak tree. My eyes flashed with fear. " Sebastian..." I said just as Grell came running into the area. Sebastian jumped up and blocks the chain saw with his hands. " O' Sebastian, your like a lion protecting his cub." Grell said. Grell pushed harder and Sebastian jumped back. " Be careful!" I called to him. "Silence you wench!" Grell yelled as he kicked me. I went flying through the air and landed on my leg.

CRACK! I screamed in pain. Sebastian's eyes went demon and a cloud of black formed around him. "S-Sebastian! Sebastian your demoning!" Grell cried. He hit Grell and Grell went flying. Blood came from his nose. Sebastian turned and walked over to me. In all my live I had never seen Sebastian look like this. I felt like prey trapped by the hunter. When Sebastian touched my arm I flinched and shut my eyes. I didn't want to see him like this. I felt him touch my left leg. I gave a small cry. "It must be broken." Sebastian said as he slowly picked me up. My eyes were still shut. He put me down on the couch in the drawing room. " I will bring you some tea." Sebastian said as he left. A few minutes later I herd a bang from the front door and a high-pitched voice yell, " CEIL!" A girl about 12 came running into the drawing room. She stopped and looked at me. " Who are you?" I asked. " I'm Lizzy." The girl said cheerfully. " Hello Lizzy." Ceil said as he came in. "Ceil, who is she?" Lizzy asked. " She is Megan Elizabeth Michaelis, Sebastian's spouse." Ceil said. " Hello Mrs. Michaelis, you look so cute I think we will be good friends." Lizzy said as she walked over and sat on the edge of the couch bumping my leg. I let out a small cry. " What's wrong?!" Lizzy cried. "She has a broken her leg, it hurts her when touched." Sebastian said as he came in holding a tray of tea. "O' I'm so sorry Megan." Lizzy said and got up. Sebastian set the tray down so Lizzy and I could drink some tea. "Sebastian how did she break her leg?" Ceil whispered. "Grell Sutcliff, my lord." Sebastian whispered back. "Bye Ceil, bye Sebastian, bye Megan!" Lizzy called as she went out the door. "Grell has been attacking more often the I would like." Ceil said. "Forgive me my lord." Sebastian said. "This is an order, protect her from Grell." Ceil said putting down his cup. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian carried me up the stairs to my room. "Now you must get some rest." Sebastian said as he put me under the covers. "Sebastian, thank you." I whispered. "If I couldn't do these things for my wife, well then what kind of a husband would I be." Sebastian said with a grin. Later...The door to my room slowly opened. "Who's there." I asked sitting up. Then I smelled something sweet my vision got blurry. "What's going on Sebas-" I said before my eyes closed. "Don't worry, my dear little sparrow." A voice said sweetly. "SEBASTIAN!" May-Rin yelled. "What wrong?" Sebastian asked. "I went to see how lady Michaelis was doing and she's not here and her leg is broken." May-Rin cried. Sebastian walked into the room and covered his nose. "Sleeping gas was used." He thought. SOME WHERE UNKNOWN "Ah, my little sparrow don't look so scared." The Viscount said. I was in a cage in a room I think was in a boat. "Such a lovely little sparrow you are did you think you could escape me." The Viscount said. "I don't know what you want from me but let me go!" I yelled. "Now now now, little sparrow, be a good little bird." The Viscount said. "I do believe sparrows are tricky little birds." Sebastian said as he came out of nowhere. "Megan." Sebastian said. The Viscount held me in his arms.

_Chapter 5_

When the smoke cleared we were at the head of the ship. "My little sparrow, this world doesn't want us together, let us go to heaven." He said as he pulled out lit TNT. I looked at him with fear. I would have run or transformed but my leg was still broken. "No I am a sorry, but her name is not on the death list." Michelle said. Then Sebastian came out and ran at the Viscount. He through the TNT at the floor. It went off and I was knocked off the boat. "No! My sparrow!" He cried. "Mr. Druit your name IS on this list how ever." Michelle said with a grin. Michelle ran at him with her chain saw and hit him in the chest. All his records spilled out at once. (But they were much to graphic to describe) Sebastian dove after me. He put his arms around me and busted out of the water. "Well Sebastian we are on a boat, how about we have some fun!" Grell said as he came out in a slutty red dress. "I'm sorry Grell but you have some paper work to do and your not to come anywhere near my sister again or I will RIP THAT RED HAIR RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" Michelle yelled as she pulled him by the hair. "Let's return to the manor" Sebastian said.

(Street sounds)CLIP CLOP CLIP CLOP. DING DONG DONG DING. BEEP BEEP. " Shops are now closing!" The noises of London rang out. Sebastian drove the carriage down the street. The carriage went left and came down a path through a grassland. I sat inside resting when the carriage came too a stop. The door banged open and men with guns blocked the doors. " Hey, your a pretty one." one of the men said. "Let's take her back to the boss!" The other said. They grabbed my arms and legs. I screamed when one grabbed my broken leg. "HEY! You idiots don't hurt the girl yet!" A man called from outside. "I think her leg is broken lets just bind her wrists." The man called back. They pulled me from the carriage and I saw many more men fighting Sebastian. "SEBASTIAN!" I shrieked. He looked up and knocked the rest of the men away. The man holding me wrapped an arm around me and pointed a gun at me. "This one is coming with me!" He cried. "I am not a child." I said. Then I dug my claws into his arm and he let go and went running. Sebastian helped me back into the carriage. BACK IN THE CITY "Sorry boss but we didn't catch her." The man said. "You fool! Do you know who you lost!" The boss yelled. "Um... a pretty girl." the man gulped." Not just a pretty girl, no, there are many pretty girls, but this girl was Megan Michaelis, the most beautiful girl in the WORLD!" The boss yelled.

The boss sat back in his chair and said. "Now, go get her and don't come back till you do." "There you are Milady, a nice soft bed." May-Rin said as she helped me into the bed. "Now if you need anything Sebastian's room in across from yours." She added. I nodded my thanks. "Sebastian What happened?" Ceil asked. "Some men stopped the carriage and went after Megan." Sebastian said. "It looks rumors about her beauty has spread to gangs, we will have to watch out for her." Ceil mumbled. IN THE WOODS OUTSIDE "Alright, the plan is you, James, will fire a shot into the air to get them out here, then Eric, Tom, Jack, Max, Sam, and me ( Luke) will go and grab the girls. Then when you have them drop a red flower petal from the window and get out if there." Luke said. "CEIL!" Lizzy cried as she raced in. She ran into my room looking for him. "O' I'm sorry do disturb you." Lizzy said. "It's ok Lizzy, it's good to see you." I said. "Lizzy there you are, why don't you let Mrs. Michaelis rest." Ceil said. Lizzy nodded and walked away with Ceil. Sebastian walked in carrying a try with hot tea and honey cakes. He gave me the tray, bowed and left the room.

_Chapter 6_

IN THE DRAWING ROOM (BANG!) "Sebastian, go see what that was." Ceil ordered. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said. Then he turned and went into the place he had herd the bang. The men ran at Sebastian and the five guys ran into the manor. Two ran and found Lizzy. The others ran and found me. Eric ran to the window and dropped the red petal and they all ran with me bound and gagged. Lizzy was the same. The group outside retreated and fled to the woods. Then out ran out with Lizzy and me. "Sebastian! save them." Ceil yelled as they ran out. They guys packed us into a car with a man on ether side of us and one man in the middle the other two got in front. They started to drive off. "I think we lost the milksop." Eric said. " I think your wrong... Look!" Sam said. You could see a small figure in the dust. "Speed up and shoot that thing!" Max yelled. The men in the back seat with Lizzy and me began shooting but the figure still kept coming. The car drove out onto the main rode where they lost Sebastian. "Sebastian lets go." Ceil said. "WAIT! Don't forget me!" Grell cried as he came running. "HA! We lost 'em."Tom said as he sat down. "Right lets get these girls to the boss, Jake the sleeping gas." Max said as he drove. The man but a sweet smelling cloth under Lizzy's nose and did the same for me. " My, my, my, what a lovely thing you are." A voice said. "I was surprised too see such lovely things inside the Phantomhive Manor, then again... The last time I was there I set it a flame." The voice said. I opened my eyes and saw that Lizzy and I were inside a cage and a man wearing a white mask was looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "Don't worry, the gas numbs your vocal cords, I don't want to hear your cries." The masked man said. The masked man stood and left. "Megan, I'm scared." Lizzy cried.

OUTSIDE The group stood in front of a tall building. Grell ran inside. You could hear yelling, a chain saw, and Grell laughing. "Well it looks like Grell did his work for once." Michelle said as she entered the building. "Come on Grell we have reaping to do." Michelle said as she pulled out her reaper sigh. Sebastian and Ceil ran into another room to find a masked man throw a black tarp over a cage. "Sebastian, this is an order... Kill that man!" Ceil ordered. "Yes, My lord." Sebastian said as he pulled out his knives. The masked man ran past the group and outside. They cashed after him. The masked man pulled out a gun. "You think a gun can kill me?" Ceil said. The man raised his gun higher. "O' no... When I read the list I didn't think" Michelle said. "What do you mean?" Grell asked. "I mean on the death list two girls die in a building that collapsed and was set on fire by..." Michelle said. "By explosions." The masked man said then he pulled the trigger and the TNT went of. The building collapsed and was set ablaze. "The two girls I took from your manor were in the cage I threw the tarp over, they will be dead by now." The masked man said. Sebastian threw a knife and the man fell over dead. The fire trucks came but it was too late. The fire was put out and two bodies were found. The bodies were taken to the ER. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The monitors were showing the heart rate. " Will they live?" Ceil asked looking at Lizzy's body. Sebastian stared at me. He could not have saved me. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP."I am sorry, they have past on." The doctor said. "Lizzy!" Ceil cried as he grabbed her cold hand. Sebastian gave a small gasp. The doctors pulled the sheets up over our faces. We were dead. We were gone.

BACK AT THE MANOR Sebastian closed the door and turned. SLAP. Ceil smacked Sebastian. "You have failed me, Sebastian. Ceil yelled. Ceil raised his hand again to hit him but Sebastian caught it in mid air. "You are not the only one grieving." Sebastian said in an angrily tone. His eyes were filled with hate, pain, and something Ceil could understand. Sebastian let go of Ceil's hand and walked down the hall. "Sebastian." Ceil said. "I will be in my room if you need anything, master." Sebastian said. Ceil walked quietly down the hall he stopped by Sebastian's door and looked inside through the crack. Sebastian sat at his desk. In front of him were three pictures. Ceil swore he saw Sebastian shed a single tear. Sebastian stood up and walked to the center of the room. Then a cloud of black feathers formed around him. Then he was gone. "Sebastian!" Ceil cried as he ran in. He walked over to the desk and saw the pictures. One was of Megan in her wedding dress. The second one was Sebastian, Megan, and Maria. The last was young Sebastian with what looked like his parents. Ceil picked up the last picture and in a flash he was standing in the center of a burned home. Before him was young Sebastian. He was crying. "What's going on?" Ceil thought. Then a hooded woman came forward.

"Young demon, this fire and the death of your parents has a waken you demon soul, it is time to train you." The woman put a hand on his shoulder and Ceil was back in Sebastian's room. "It looks like he has gone to the under world." Michelle said as she walked in. Ceil looked at he confused. "A demon can travel into the underworld and may ask for one demon soul and one human soul, but to get it the demon must ether fight the devil or he has to know the devil." Michelle said fixing her glasses. "Take me to Sebastian." Ceil said. "Ceil, I am not your slave you can't order me around." Michelle said. "If you won't take me I will go to the undertaker." Ceil said as he walked out. " So you want to go after Sebastian, ok I will open the gate for you." The undertaker said. The undertaker took out his reapers sigh and cut the floor. A red gash formed. "Well there is the path go on." The undertaker said as he pushed Ceil in. Ceil found himself in a stone chamber. Everywhere were names carved into the walls. Ceil walked down the single hall. Ceil saw Sebastian. "Sebastian!" Ceil cried as he ran into another room. "Young Master." Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder. There in the middle of the room stood the devil. "So this is Ceil, yes the soul that got out." The Devil said. "Well Sebastian, since I enjoyed Ceil's past story you can now choose two demon souls." She said. "And you Ceil, you may choose on human soul." She added. "Lizzy." Ceil said. "Ok Ceil she will be waiting for you at your mansion, now Sebastian do you want Maria too." The Devil said. Then in a flash they were back at the Phantomhive Manor. "CEIL!" Lizzy cried as she ran to him. Ceil held Lizzy in his arms. "Sebastian!" I called as I ran out, Maria at my side.

**This took a lot of time and effort to put together, Thanks for reading! Write a review if you liked it. :)**


End file.
